My Caged Songbird
by rnoele
Summary: When Blaine was younger he went through hell, what happens when we has to relive this hell but Kurt and Rachel are forced to as well. Possible character death, gore, rape, very dark. REUPLOADED!
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry pulled her wool pea coat tighter as she braced herself against the harsh winter wind. It was a blustery Ohio afternoon and she was walking to the bus stop on a temporary high. The petite brunette had just kissed a very cute, very talented, very gay Blaine Anderson; and while she regretted the fact that her dreams of having vaguely Eurasian looking children with the tenor were now squashed she now had the ammo to write an amazing song for the glee clubs national's performance. Rachel's mind was racing as she hurried towards the bus; she was already halfway through with a chorus idea when a pair of rough hands grabbed her from behind. Her voice started to rise in a scream but it was stifled by please of wet cloth pressed to her pink lips. She breathed in as her head begin to spin. Rachel tried in vain to free her mouth from the soaked cloth but it was in vain as the strong arms held her tight. She could feel her self losing consciousness as she grew slack against her captor's chest. She barely registered her body being tossed roughly into the back of a dark colored van as it sped away from the deserted street. The only thing that was left behind was a bright pink hat that fell off the young girls head.

Blaine hurried into the bathroom of the Lima Bean, his heart thumping with joy. His insecurities about his sexuality were quickly dispelled with one swift kiss from the outgoing Rachel Berry. Blaine felt a little bad at making a quick exit from the scene but he didn't want to Kurt to see how flustered and overjoyed the kiss and his declaration of sexuality made him. He quickly calmed his overexcited nerves and walked out of the bathroom and back to the counter where Kurt was smiling smugly.

"Well Mr. Blaine Anderson that was quite an interesting way to end your little fling with Rachel." Kurt said as he nudged Blaine with his elbow. Blaine gave Kurt a shy smile as he placed his usual order.

"I will have a medium drip, and this fine gentleman over here will have a mocha latte." Blaine smiled a dazzling smile at the barista as she turned to make the drinks. "I feel bad for bolting after she kissed me, but I was a bit flustered, do you think she will be alright?" Blaine asked turning to Kurt.

"I think she will be just fine, she made a quick exit and said something about song writing gold before she left." Kurt said as the two got their drinks and sat down at their usual table. The two engaged in flirty banter as they sipped their coffee. Blaine was on cloud nine as he enjoyed spending time with Kurt. Kurt had the same feelings toward Blaine but neither of the boys had admitted their love for each other. The two finished off their coffees as Blaine checked his phone.

"Oh Kurt, we only have 15 minutes till the last bus back to Dalton leaves, we better get a move on." Blaine said as he stood up and pushed in his chair he grabbed his and Kurt' empty cups and walked them over to the trash can. Kurt stood up and bundled up in his designer coat and as he walked towards the coffee shop door and held it open for Blaine. Blaine smiled as he walked through as he pulled his scarf tighter around his neck. The pair trudged down the sidewalk as the sky quickly darkened. Kurt hated how quickly nightfall came during the winter time in Ohio. He checked his watch it was only 5:20 and the stars were beginning to shine brightly. The pair quickened their pace as the wind cut through their outerwear. They were almost to the bus stop when Blaine tripped slightly over a small lump on the sidewalk. He turned quickly and spotted the familiar pink hat. He stooped down to pink it up with a quizzical look. "Isn't this Rachel's hat?"

"Looks like it; it must have blown off in the wind. We can call her on the bus and let her know we found it. I am sure she is worried about it, I would be." Kurt said as the last bus pulled up to the stop. The two tenors hurried on and sat down. Kurt pulled out his phone and dialed Rachel's number; he turned his nose up in disgust as the Rachel's rignback tone rang shrilly in his ears. Blaine sent Kurt a questioning look as Kurt put the phone to his ear; Blaine stifled a laugh as he heard the song "Walking on Sunshine" come through the small speakers. Kurt pulled the phone back and held it at a distance as to not be assaulted by the song. The phone rang and went to voicemail. Kurt hung up and frowned. "She didn't answer; do you think we should try calling her house?"

"Ya, it wouldn't hurt." Blaine said sliding down in the bus seat and resting his head on the window. Kurt dialed the Berry's home number and bit his lip. The phone rang four times before and answering machine picked up, the loud voice of Rachel Berry came through the speaker signing a message informing the caller that the Berry's were not home, and that her two fathers would return in two weeks after their cruise. "Hi Rachel, this is Kurt we found your hat on the sidewalk walking to the bus stop from the coffee shop, if you could call me when you get this that would be great. Talk to you later." Kurt hung up the phone and put it back in his bag.

"She didn't answer" Blaine asked.

"No, but I wouldn't put it past her to be signing to loudly to hear the phone ring. I've been guilty of the same thing on multiple occasions." Kurt smiled.

"Ok, now I have a wonderful mental image every time you don't answer your phone." Blaine said with a smirk. The two boys spent the rest of the bus ride in silence as the caffeine wore off and tiredness set in. Twenty minutes later the bus pulled up to Dalton and the tired boys hurried into the warmth of the school. They both shook snow off their boots and headed upstairs to finish off some homework; the pink hat and the phone calls to Rachel were quickly forgotten.

Rachel's head pounded as she slowly opened her eyes. She shivered as she felt a cold concrete floor beneath her. She slowly began to sit up and her eyes saw a dark figure sitting in the corner of the room. As she sat up fully the figure began to walk towards her as they let out a small chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt sat up groggily as he scanned the room. Remnants from last nights homework were strewn about, open books and notebook pages covered his bed and the floor around him. He sighed; homework at McKinley was like coloring pages compared to the difficulty of Dalton's assignments. He slowly rubbed his eyes, thanking Gaga he remembered to do his moisturizing routine before he collapsed into the black hole of homework. As he started to get ready he casually checked his phone, there was text from Blaine informing Kurt that the other boy had retreated back to his dorm in order to avoid falling asleep with his head in a book in Kurt's room. Kurt smiled as he continued his morning routine.

Blaine smiled as he saw Kurt walking down the hall towards first period. "Good morning sleepyhead."

"Ughh don't remind me, I fell asleep before I finished my History assignment I will have to work on it during lunch today." Kurt said with a frown.

"I will help you" Blaine smiled as he gestured for Kurt to enter the classroom. Kurt tipped his head at the gentlemanly signal and proceeded to sit down and prepare for a new onslaught of heavy material.

Rachel's eyes widened as the menacing figure approached her with a wild grin. "Well look like I have caught the famous songbird of McKingley high." A cruel voice mocked.

"Who are you and what do you want with me!" Rachel said feigning strength in her voice.

"Who I am is none of your concern at the moment, and you are here for leverage my dear one." As the stranger spoke he caressed Rachel's check, the motion caused the young girl to shudder in horror.

"Leverage for what?" Rachel asked in a small voice.

"That information will be reveled at a later date, for now I want to go over some rules that will help us get alone better." The stranger grabbed Rachel gruffly and forced her up a set of steps into a poorly lit kitchen.

As the lunch bell chimed at Dalton Kurt begrudgingly headed upstairs to finish his afternoon assignments, as he opened the door he pulled out his phone to text Blaine and get him to help with the homework. Before he could send a text he noticed that he had four missed calls, he clicked the button and saw that two came from Finn, and then Mercedes and Quinn. Kurt was a bit confused but put the phone to his ear as he listened to the voicemails from his old glee club. The first one was from Finn:

"Hey Kurt, I was just wondering if you were with Rachel last night, she didn't show up to school this morning and when the school called her house no one answered. A few of us tried to call her cell but she didn't pick that up either. We all are a bit worried; I will have my phone on so call me when you get this."

Kurt quickly listened to the next two messages from Mercedes and Quinn and shut the phone letting out a loud swear…"Shit".

"Wow, is homework stressing you out that much?" Blaine asked as he entered Kurt dorm room.

"No, I just got a load of messages from the New Directions, Rachel didn't show up for school today and nobody can get a hold of her." Kurt said turning to face Blaine. At this news Blaine's smile faded.

"What should we do?" He asked.

"I don't know. Go find her I guess." Kurt replied half-heartedly.

"Ok, there is bus leaving for Lima in ten minutes, let's go check her house first and go from there." Blaine said as he headed out of the dorm room.

"Now I expect us to be together for a little while, so I am going to lay down some ground rules that will help you in the area of self-preservation." Rachel looked at the stranger with horror filled eyes as he pushed her into a hard backed chair and secured her to it with thick ropes.

"First, you may call me Sir, and only Sir. Understand?" Rachel couldn't respond as tears welled in her eyes, a harsh slap caused her to gasp in pain.

"Second, you will respond to me when I speak to you. If not you will be punished harshly. Do you understand my little songbird?" The man ended that command in a sweet voice.

"Yes sir." Rachel replied in a voice thick with tears.

"Third, I must be honest with you I was quite please when I realized you would be the perfect leverage. You are quite well-known for your voice Miss Berry, and I do love a good serenade. You will be quite entertaining in the time we spend together. Now let's start the entertainment, sing for me."

Rachel looked up at the man, eyes burning with hatred. How could he expect her to sing, something that gave her great joy, when she was filled with anger and fear? The defiance she was feeling must have set her captor off as he grabbed at her throat and cut off her oxygen supply. "If you don't sing for me this instance you will never sing again." He said almost in a whisper. He squeezed the brunette's throat hard before letting go. Rachel coughed and breathed in with raspy breaths. She could not hold back tears as she began to sing for her life.


	3. Chapter 3

The bus pulled up to the stop that was closest to the Berry household, the boys quickly walked the few blocks that remained. As they approached the Berry home nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Kurt walked up the front steps and rang the doorbell. The two boys waited awkwardly on the stoop but no one came to answer the door. Kurt hesitantly placed a hand on the door knob and found the door to be unlocked, which was not uncommon in small town Ohio. Kurt pushed open the front door and walked into the meticulously decorated Berry home. "Rachel!" Kurt called out.

"Rachel, are you in here?" Blaine said poking his head into the kitchen. "Rachel, Kurt and I are worried about you. Please answer us."

"Blaine, I don't think she is here." Kurt said frowning. "Where could she be?" As soon as Kurt finished his question, Blaine's phone began to ring.

Rachel's captor sat close to Rachel as she sang a low and mournful song. It was the only song she could think of. Occasionally throughout the song "Sir" would stroke her check making her voice break in terror. When she had finished she broke down, unable to hold her emotions in. "You have a wonderful voice, I thank you for obliging me." Sir said as he stood and walked towards the weeping girl. He then did something that terrified Rachel beyond belief. He bent down to Rachel eye level and grabbed her chin and began to kiss her forcefully. Rachel tried in vain to escape the assault but was held in place by Sir's strong hand. The kiss seemed to go on forever as soon as her lips were set free Rachel went slack against her bonds. She could no longer control her own body as it broke down in a mess of tears and fear. "Now, I would love to continue our little interaction but I must restrain, for as much as I would love to ravish you that is not the true reason I brought you here, a perk yes but you have a higher purpose." Sir sneered as he walked towards the living room; he came back quickly with a cell phone in his hand. Rachel immediately recognized the pink sparkle cover, knowing the phone was hers. "I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your phone, I knew you would have the number I needed." Sir flipped opened the phone and began to scroll through Rachel's contacts. "Ah here we are Blaine Anderson, interesting I am surprise that his contact listing is so formal. But I guess the Andersons like to keep it classy."

"Why are you calling Blaine?" Rachel asked in a small voice.

"Well my dear, as you may or may not know the Andersons are a very wealthy family. They are also a family that has a murky past. The Andersons have wronged a lot of people, yours truly being one of them. Unfortunately being wealthy allows the Andersons certain protections. That is why you are here, since I can't touch Mr. Blaine Anderson the closest I can get is you." Sir finished explaining and hit the call button.

Blaine fumbled at his pocket and grabbed at his phone. "It's Rachel!" he exclaimed. He hurriedly flipped open his phone and answered the call. "RACHEL! Where are you everyone is worried sick!" A eerie laugh came from the phone's speaker.

"Ah, Blaine it's been a long time. Unfortunately, as you may have realized, this isn't your dear Rachel. But she is here, and if I were you Mr. Anderson I would come to her aid very quickly. I am not sure how long your girlfriend will last once I start having my fun. I am assuming you know where to find us." And with that threat the line went dead. Blaine dropped the phone on the ground as his eyes widened.

"What is it? Was that Rachel? Where is she?" Kurt asked anxiously. His blue eyes searched Blaine's golden ones. "Blaine, what is wrong?"

"He has Rachel, he thinks that we are dating and he is using her for leverage." Blaine said without emotion.

"What? Who has Rachel? And why the hell do they think you are dating her?" Kurt asked annoyance lacing his voice.

"Kurt, I will explain later is there a car we can use?" Blaine asked.

"A car? Blaine you don't have your licenses yet!"

"KURT! This is important! I need a car if you don't have one I will have to steal one, either way I will be driving to save Rachel from that psychopath." Blaine shouted. Kurt's eyes widened as he stepped back from Blaine. He had never seen the tenor like this. He was simultaneously terrified and turned on.

"We can use Finn's truck, he is at school." Kurt said as he grabbed a set of keys of the rack on the wall.

"Thank you, Kurt I know this is might be asking too much of you but I need your help on this one. I am not sure what this guy is going to do to Rachel and I might need your help to get her out of there. I completely understand if you do not want to help and I will not hold it against you." Blaine said looking Kurt in the eyes.

"Of course I will help you." Kurt replied.

"Ok, I will explain everything in the car. We have to go now; I am not sure how long we have." Blaine said as he grabbed Kurt's hand and headed out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah, Blaine it's been a long time. Unfortunately, as you may have realized, this isn't your dear Rachel. But she is here, and if I were you Mr. Anderson I would come to her aid very quickly. I am not sure how long your girlfriend will last once I start having my fun. I am assuming you know where to find us." Sir quickly closed the phone while Rachel stared at him with wide eyes.

"No, no, no….you have it all wrong I am not the person you want. I am not Blaine's girlfriend." She said as she began to struggle against her bonds.

"Nice try Miss Berry but I must say that your acting needs work. I've had my eye on you the past few days. You and Mr. Anderson have been getting pretty close and that kiss at the Lima Bean sealed the deal." Sir said with a smile.

"Oh no! Blaine is gay! He is interested in dating Kurt!" As soon as Rachel said it she regretted the words she just spoke.

"Well this just got very interesting." Sir said as he reached in his back pocket and pulled out a small but sharp knife.

Blaine and Kurt ran the few blocks over to the Hummel household. Kurt instantly went into the open garage and found the set of keys to Finn's truck. He quickly unlocked the doors of Finn's truck and the two boys hoped into the cab. Blaine turned the key and the engine roared to life. As he began to pull out of the Hummel's driveway, Kurt was already impressed by Blaine's driving skills despite not having a license. As the truck sped down the street Kurt looked at Blaine steadily, waiting for the explanation that was promised him. Blaine turned to Kurt and gave him a wary smile.

"I am sorry that you have been pulled into this."

"Blaine, I agreed to help you. Now please tell me what's going on!" Kurt said squeezing Blaine's hand.

"I have a sorted past. My parents dabble in some illegal trading and such, I am not sure of all the specifics since they try to keep me out of the loop for safety reasons. A few years ago before I transferred to Dalton I got caught in the crossfire of one of my parents illegal dealings and I was kidnapped by a man who we only know as Sir. My parents eventually made him a deal and I was let go. But due to my parents dealings the cops were never called so Sir was never punished. For extra precaution my parents and I moved here. And I was sent to Dalton. There hasn't been another incident until now. And from what I can gather Sir knows better than to kidnap me again, I put up quite a fight, so he kidnapped someone he believed to be close to me." Blaine said as he directed the car unto the highway.

Kurt stared wide-eyed at Blaine. He couldn't believe that Mr. Blaine "Dapper" Anderson had such a dark past. As Kurt tried to contemplate the information that Blaine has just dumped on him, Blaine looked over at him with concern. "Kurt, are you ok?"

"Ya, just trying to process. Why does this Sir guy think you are dating Rachel, doesn't he know you are gay?" Kurt asked.

"Obviously not, I think he has been watching me and my interactions for a little while, and since I have been hanging with Rachel for a little bit he assumed she was someone special in my life. And I guess the kiss at the Lima Bean confirmed his suspicions. Now I am pretty sure I know where this guy is hiding out. We have a little bit of a drive. I would suggest getting some shut-eye while we drive I can't guarantee what will happen when we get there." Blaine said with a grimace.

"Blaine should I be scared?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Kurt I promise no matter what happens I will keep you safe. You mean a lot to me. I am going to get you and Rachel back home to Lima safe and sound." Blaine said as he reached for Kurt's hand and gave it a squeeze. The two boys sat in silence for a while and soon Kurt drifted off to sleep, his hand still intertwined with Blaine's.

Sir walked towards Rachel with the knife in hand. Rachel tensed against the chair and took in a sharp breath. Sir walked behind the terrified girl and held the blade against her smooth neck. "Now Miss Berry you have just given me some very valuable information and I would save you deserve a reward." Sir tightened his grip on the girl and pressed the knife closer to her skin, causing Rachel to struggle slightly in her breathing. "But unfortunately I think your definition of reward might be slightly different than mine." Sir quickly removed the knife from Rachel's throat and cut the rope that bound her to the chair. Rachel fell limply to the floor letting out a small sob. She wasn't left for long as Sir quickly grabbed her by the hair and forced her down the hallway into a darkly lit room. Sir shoved the girl into the room with enough force to knock her of her feet. Rachel put out her hands to break her fall but heard sicken crack as her body weight landed on her wrist. She cried out in pain but before Rachel could nurse her wound she felt a swift kick to her ribs. She curled into herself out of instinct and let out another sharp cry. More hits were aimed at her exposed face and back as she tried to protect herself. She heard Sir laughing in the background "Ha, the songbird even has a lovely voice when its being beaten!" He exclaimed excitedly. When Rachel heard this she bit down on her lip willing herself not to make another sound. The blows still came fast and quick it wasn't till a heavy foot came towards her face that Rachel screamed the loudest scream of all before falling into unconsciousness.

Kurt was shaken awake as the truck drove onto a very bumpy dirt road. Blaine's face was screwed up in concentration as he steered the car around the various pot holes and ditches. The road ended at a small house. The house was set in front of a large wood and was the only house within seeing distance. Blaine turned to Kurt and met his eyes. "Kurt I want you to stay in the car while I go check things out. Is that ok?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded in reply. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand once more and hesitantly got of the truck.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine got out of the truck and began to walk towards the small house. He cringed as memories of the terror he once felt as he was held captive here came to the forefront of his mind. He didn't let the terror overcome him but instead resolved to use his knowledge of Sir and his tactics to get his friends out of here safely. As he neared the door he heard a loud yell come from the direction of the truck.

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand as the shorter boy slid out of the truck. He watched as Blaine began to walk up pathway to the house, his thoughts were so focused on Blaine that Kurt didn't see the figure of a burley man walking towards the truck. In the blink of an eye the passenger side door of the truck was flung open and Kurt was grabbed around the waist and pulled out of the vehicle. "BLAINE HELP!" Kurt screamed as the arms that held him tightened their grip around his chest causing Kurt to struggle in his breathing. Kurt's eyes searched frantically around for Blaine he finally focused on the older boy running towards Kurt before Blaine himself was grabbed by another rather large man. "Blaine!" Kurt rasped as his lungs begged for more airflow.

Blaine quickly turned around to see Kurt being pulled out of the car by a large intimidating man. Blaine began to run at full sprit to rescue Kurt from Sir's apparent henchmen. But as he was running he felt himself being grabbed by a pair of tree like arms and being lifted off the ground. Blaine was flung over the shoulder of the second henchman, Blaine tried in vain to inflict some sort of pain on the man but his punches and kicks seemed to do nothing. He screamed for Kurt. "KURT!" Blaine kept screaming the younger boy's name.

"BLAINE!" Kurt screamed back, he saw Blaine being hoisted like a rag doll over the other man's shoulders. His mind raced, he knew he had to escape. He thought fast and lifted his leg in a high kick, mentally thanking his bodies fexiblity. His foot made contact with the first henchman's neck and his arms released Kurt from their stronghold. Kurt scrambled to his feet and began to run toward Blaine. Before he got far he felt a swift punch to the side of his head and fell limply to the ground.

"KURT!" Blaine screamed. He saw Kurt fall to the ground as the first henchman laughed and placed a swift kick into Kurt's ribs. "STOP IT PLEASE! DON'T HURT HIM!" Blaine yelled as he increased his efforts to get out of the second mans hold.

"Bring them inside boys; we can't have too much fun at one time." Blaine's heart sank as he heard the voice of Sir coming from the doorway to the house.

As they entered the house Blaine was dropped roughly on the floor. He heard the first henchman enter the house and practically throw Kurt's unconscious body to the ground. Blaine quickly crawled towards Kurt to asses the damage that had been done to the countertenor. "Kurt, can you hear me?" He asked brushing his chestnut hair out of his face. An angry bruise had already formed near Kurt's temple; Blaine lightly brushed his fingers over the wound.

"Welcome back Blaine. I see you have brought me another friend to play with." Sir drawled.

Blaine stood up placing himself between Sir and Kurt. "What do you want this time, more money?" Blaine asked with a sneer.

"Money is always at the root of my desires, but this time I figured I would have to work harder to get my needs met." Sir said as he stepped closer to Blaine, making the shorter boy step closer to Kurt.

"You know very well that if you hurt me my parents will bring in the authorities, we have certain protections set up since the last incident." Blaine said his voice sounding forceful.

"I must admit since our last rendezvous your parents have made it a lot harder for me to get close to your family and I am very much aware of my lack of ability to harm you Blaine." Sir stepped closer to Blaine and stroked Blaine's check with his finger. "And that is why I had to find other ways to get you to come to me. Seems like despite the young Berry girl not being your girlfriend you are too kind hearted to let me have my way with her."

Blaine thought fast knowing that he had to protect Kurt, "Rachel is my girlfriend, you saw us kissing."

"Oh Blaine you were always bad at hiding things. And besides my little songbird Rachel already informed me of your sexual orientation and she also provided me with a little information about a boy named Kurt, who I am assuming is the boy you are trying to protect right now."

Blaine's heart sank but before he had a chance to respond he heard a groan come from Kurt. Blaine dropped to his knees, "Kurt, are you ok? Open your eyes for me." Kurt's blue eyes fluttered open.

"Blaine…what happened?" He asked his voice sounding weak.

"Its ok Kurt, I will get us out of here." Blaine said with resolve.

"How precious." Sir said causing Blaine to stand up and face the evil man.

"You know I can get you the money you want, just let us go and I will contact my parents and this can all be settled without anyone else getting hurt."

"Oh Blaine, so ignorant. You see if I let you and your friends leave I cannot guarantee that I will get the money I am asking for. So unfortunately I am going to need to keep all three of you here for ransom. Rex take the pale queer out of here and put him in the same room as my little songbird, I will have some fun with them later. As for Blaine I am going to need you to put him in the room next to little Kurt's…Andy you can handle him I suspect." And with that Sir walked out of the room. Before Blaine could do anything he saw Rex lift the limp body of Kurt off the ground and begin to carry him down the small hallway.

"KURT! NO DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Blaine yelled and started to run towards Rex, Andy was quick to grab the small boy and take him down the small hallway to an open bedroom. Blaine's eyes widened in horror as he saw the door to the room that Kurt was being thrown into open to revel and small lump in the middle of the floor, "RACHEL!" Blaine screamed but before he could see if she was alright he was tossed into the adjacent room and locked in.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt's eyes fluttered open his eyes focused onto Blaine's face which was ridden with concern. "Blaine…what happened?"

"Its ok Kurt, I will get us out of here." Blaine said with resolve while he gently stroked Kurt's hair. Kurt tried to smile up at the other boy but heard a menacing voice sound from above him. Blaine stood up quickly to confront the man. Kurt couldn't comprehend the conversation that was taking place, his head throbbed and his body ached. He tried to stand up to help Blaine but before he could get up he felt his body being lifted again. Kurt was carried down the hall and thrown roughly into a dimly lit bedroom of sorts. He heard Blaine yelling his name but didn't have a chance to respond before the door to the room was closed and locked. Kurt moaned in pain but forced himself up off the ground. As he began to assess his injuries he scanned the room he was in. Kurt was thrown into the room and landed near the doorway. He began to look around the room for a possible way out until his eyes landed on a small figure laying in the fetal position in the middle of the room. Kurt quickly crawled over to the figure and gasped in horror as he saw a bruised and broken Rachel Berry. "Rachel!" Kurt gasped as he hesitantly turned the unconscious girl towards himself. There was a large gash on her forehead that was bleeding steadily, she had two black eyes and one seemed to be swollen shut. There was more blood around her nose and her lips were split causing more blood to drip unto her sweater. Her sweater and skirt were torn beyond repair and bruises and cuts littered her petite frame. Kurt couldn't believe his eyes. "Rachel, can you hear me. Rachel I need you to wake up." Kurt said as he gently stroked Rachel's hair. "Rachel

please wake up".

Blaine's small body was tossed roughly into the room next to the room that held Kurt and Rachel. He landed with a loud thump on the hardwood floor. Blaine quickly stood up and frantically began pounding on the heavy wooden door. "KURT! RACHEL!" he knew in the back of his mind that the yelling was futile. Blaine slumped to the floor and began to weep. He was so angry with himself, angry that he was in this situation again and even angrier that he has brought two people he cared deeply about into this horrid situation. As Blaine beat him self up mentally the door to the room creaked open. Blaine quickly rose to his feet. Sir came into the room with a sly grin on his face.

"Blaine, there is no use in crying. You know tears don't sway my emotions." Sir said with a sneer. Blaine quickly wiped his face and gave Sir a stony look. "Blaine, in my hand I hold cell phone. This cell phone is strictly programmed to only send and receive messages to one number, your father's cell phone. You are in charge of getting a hold of your father and having him get the money into my account. Once this is done I will let are in charge of getting a hold of your father and having him get the money into my account. Once this is done I will let you and your friends go free."

Blaine's mouth dropped. The task that Sir just gave him seemed easy enough, but Blaine knew his father well enough to know that getting a hold of him, especially from and unknown number, was almost as impossible as procuring a rocketship to mars. Sir noticed Blaine's defeat and laughed. "You have one hour, if your parents are not contacted by then I will have a little fun with your friends." Sir said as he threw the cell phone at Blaine's feet and left the room. Blaine quickly picked up the cell phone and placed the phone call. It rang twice before being redirected to voicemail. "Hello, you have reached Will Anderson's phone. I am currently on a business trip in Paris and will be out of contact until the end of the month. You may leave a voicemail or contact my office." The phone beeped and Blaine began to leave his father a message…"Dad, this is Blaine. I need your help its an emergency. Please call me on this number as soon as possible."


	7. Chapter 7

"Rachel please wake up." Kurt pleaded will gently shaking the petite girl. Rachel let out a small whimper as her eyes opened slowly.

Pain was surrounding her as she regained consciousness. She could hear a soft but familiar voice pleading with her to wake up. Rachel focused on the reassuring voice and slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes focused onto Kurt's face. Immediately Rachel began to cry as she saw the bruises on Kurt's face. "Ohmygod, Kurt I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, this is all my fault…" Kurt quickly put his arms around the blubbering girl. "Rachel, shhh its ok, this isn't your fault. Its ok. Shh…"

"Kurt, I messed up. I told Sir that Blaine was gay and interested in you. And now you are in danger! God Kurt I am so sorry." Rachel was shaking with grief and fear. She buried her head into Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt straightened his arms forcing Rachel to look him in the eyes. "Rachel, look at me. We are both scared and hurt, but I want you to know one thing. This isn't your fault. It's that sick bastard "Sir's fault. For some reason we are all part of his fucked up game. But I promise I won't let them hurt you again. And I know that Blain is trying his hardest to get us out of this hell hole." Kurt said wiping some of the tears off of Rachel's face. "Rachel, I am not sure how long we will be here, or what Sir has up his twisted sleeve but we have to be strong. Can you do that?" Kurt asked the shaken girl. Rachel nodded. "I will try." The Rachel's eyes lost some of their focus. "Kurt it hurts." She said quietly.

"I know." Kurt looked around the room as he held Rachel in his arms. His eyes landed on a tattered couch in the corner. He looked down at Rachel who was again on the edge of unconsciousness. He gently shifted the girl in his arms and carried her over to the bed. Rachel let out a whimper as Kurt laid her down. "Shh, its ok Rachel. You are ok." Kurt said as he stroked the girls hair. He saw Rachel's body go limp as she once again fell unconscious. In that moment Kurt broke down. "Blaine, please get us out of here. I am so scared." He whispered to himself.

Blaine had pressed the redial button on the phone some many times that he had lost count. Desperation had overcome him. He had resorted to screaming for Kurt and Rachel in hopes they would hear him through the walls. His voice was growing hoarse from his yells, as Blaine sank down to the floor once again. Blaine checked his watch. It had been 45 minutes since Sir had left. He only had 15 minutes till Sir let his sick fantasizes loose on his friends. Blaine shuddered at the thought and let out a small whimper, at that moment he heard small click and a bit of static noise come into the room. Blaine's ears perked towards the quite noise. Blaine scanned the room for the noise and found a small speaker situated in one of the top corners of the room. His heart leapt as he stood up and rushed closer to the speaker, he heard the sound of shallow breathing accompanied by what sounded like someone crying. "Kurt?"

Kurt raised his head quickly from his knees causing the room to spin a bit with the sudden movement. "Kurt?" he heard a strong and familiar voice calling out to him. "Shit, I've gone insane!" Kurt said out loud. "Kurt, can you hear me?" There is was that voice that brought Kurt back to reality, that voice that had comforted, reassured, and been there for Kurt in his darkest moments. "Blaine?"

Some people may have thought that Sir was being kind hearted when he turned on the speakers that connected the two rooms. Those people would have been wrong. Sir vastly enjoyed the physical torture of his victims far more than the emotional and mental but he knew that if he laid a hand on the Anderson boy his plan would fall to shit. The speakers would allow him to break the boy without touching him. Sir's blood pressure rose as this thought sent excitement rushing through his system. Sir looked at his watch, he let a sly smile cross his lips. Five minuets. Five minuets till the fun began.


	8. Chapter 8

"Blaine?" Kurt stood up quickly as he noticed a small speaker in the upper corner of the room "Blaine? Is that you?"

"Kurt, oh my god, Kurt are you ok?" Blaine's voice was laced with panic and fear.

"Blaine!" Kurt's heart leapt to his throat, "Blaine, I am ok. A bit bruised and I think a few of my ribs are broken but I am alive." Kurt slid down against the wall to rest his aching head.

"Where is Rachel, Kurt is she ok? I just saw her lying on the floor before they closed the door, please tell me she is ok!" Kurt could hear the tears behind Blaine's voice.

Kurt bit his lip, he knew he couldn't lie to Blaine but couldn't bear to tell him the truth.

"Kurt, please is Rachel ok?" Blaine pleaded through the speaker.

"Blaine, I think she will be alright. But she is pretty beat up. She is unconscious right now." Kurt said, his heart breaking for Blaine. Blaine held back a sob at this news. He just wanted to break through the wall that separated him from Kurt and Rachel and make everything ok, he wanted to somehow zap him and his friends out of this horrible situation that he knew would get worse before it got better. Frustration, fear, and guilt threatened to take over Blaine's small frame. But Blaine knew he had to stay strong, he was the only one who had the power to get out of this hell hole. "Blaine are you still there?" Kurt brought Blaine out of his head.

"Yes, I am here. Kurt listen to me I need you to look around the room and tell me if there is anything you can use to protect yourself and Rachel."

"Blaine, I don't understand." Kurt replied.

"Just look around the room, what do you see?" Blaine asked.

"Well, there is a small bed, but I laid Rachel on it, and there is a chair." Kurt said.

"Ok, Kurt if you have to are you able to use the chair as a weapon?"

"WHAT! Why are you asking me that? I don't understand." Kurt's voice rose an octave as fear took hold.

"Kurt, I know you are afraid but please go and see if you can lift the chair up. It may help you if Sir decides to come back."

Kurt nodded, despite not being able to see Blaine and walked towards the chair. It was a simple wooden chair, no fancy detailing. Kurt walked towards it and shrieked in horror.

"KURT! What is it what's wrong?"

"The chair is bolted to the floor, why is the chair bolted to the floor? Blaine what the hell is going on here?" Blaine could hear that Kurt was losing his grip on things. He heart sank, he knew why the chair was bolted to the floor, his mind flashed back to when he was in that same room. Tied to that same chair. Sir's manacle laugh echoed in his ears. Blaine heart began to beat rapidly within his chest. Sweat quickly formed on his skin as his mind flashed back to the moment that stared in his most horrifying of nightmares.

_"__HELP!__SOMEBODY__HELP__ME!__" __Blaine__'__s__voice__was__hoarse__from__the__amount__of__screaming__he__had__done__over__the__past__three__days._

_ "Blaine, you will ruin your pretty little singing voice if you keep yelling like that." Sir said as he tightened the restraints that bound Blaine to the chair. Blaine let out a small yelp as the bonds cut into his skin. Sir laughed as he bent down and searched through a small duffle bag. _

_ "So many toys to play with. Oh the fun we will have." Sir turned quickly and faced Blaine._

"BLAINE! Please talk to me!" Kurt's pleading snapped Blaine out of his flashback.

"Kurt, what ever you do please don't let Sir bind you to the chair! Do what ever you can to protect you and Rachel. I will try to do my best to stall him! Please…" but before Blaine could finish his sentence he heard the door to the adjacent room unlock and swing open.

"Hello, Kurt. And Blaine I am glad you can join us even if it is only by speaker." Sir said as he entered the room.

"Leave them the hell alone." Blaine said with a growl.

"I wish I could Blaine, but I assume you remember the arrangement." Sir said smiling at Kurt.

"What arrangement? Blaine what is going on?" Kurt said as he stood near the bed trying to shield Rachel from whatever horror was coming.

"Blaine, be a good boy and tell your friend what is going to happen."

Blaine grabbed roughly at his hair as his body shook from anger and frustration. He knew exactly what was going to happen to Kurt and Rachel. He knew it was his fault and he knew that at this moment there was nothing he could do about it.

"Blaine, what is going on?" Kurt's voice was softer, it had lost that intimidating edge it had when he addressed Sir.

"Kurt I am sorry, Sir told me that I had one hour to get a hold of my father to get him to transfer the money he is asking for. I haven't gotten a hold of my dad yet and because of that he is going to hurt you. He can't do any physical damage to me so he is using you and Rachel as backups." Blaine was in tears, sobbing loudly as he finished his explanation. "Kurt I am so sorry." Blaine blubbered.

Kurt's heart broke, as he imagined Blaine curled up against the wall in the next room. "Blaine, listen to me. It's not your fault. It will be ok. We will get out of here. All three of us. Blaine I promise I am not blaming you." Kurt heard Blaine give a soft whimper of reply then he turned to Sir and his voice hardened once again…."Do your worst you sick fuck."


	9. Chapter 9

"Do your worst you sick fuck" Kurt spat as he stepped closer to the bed in the corner in attempts to protect Rachel. "I love when they are feisty." Sir said as he turned to Andy and Rex, the two henchman then join in an eerie laugh with Sir. "Andy, you can handle my little songbird Rachel I suspect. Rex, you and I will handle little Kurt."

As Kurt inched closer to the bed he heard Rachel let out a soft whimper…"Kurt?" He spun around quickly and dropped to his knees in front of the girl. "Rachel, I'm sorry I am so sorry." Kurt began to apologize to the girl, knowing that he couldn't protect her for long. Rachel looked at Kurt, confusion clouding her brown eyes. Kurt looked up with his own blue eyes and Rachel followed. She let out a small nod when she saw that the pair was cornered. "Kurt, its ok. We will be ok." Kurt saw tears form in Rachel's eyes and reached out to wipe them away but before he was able to he was roughly picked up by Rex. "GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD!" Kurt yelled at the top of his lungs and tried to punch the strong man that held him. Sir laughed at his futile attempts to get free. Kurt saw Alex rush towards Rachel with a sick gleam in his eyes before he picked up the fragile girl and tossed her to the ground. He heard Rachel scream, which made Kurt struggle harder. "RACHEL! I AM SORRY RACHEL!" Kurt was scratching and clawing at Rex's back trying to get free so he could get Andy off of Rachel. He could hear her whimpers from the corner of the room while Andy began to straddle her. Kurt's eyes widen and he stopped struggle for a second, as he realized that this torture was going to go beyond the psychical aspect. In that second that Kurt paused he was forced roughly into the wooden chair and quickly bond to it tightly with leather straps. Realizing that he was trapped Kurt cried out to Blaine. "NO BLAINE! HELP!" A sharp metal collar was placed around Kurt throat and pulled tight, cutting off Kurt's windpipe harshly.

Rachel's eyes sprung open, something wasn't right. She saw Kurt standing near her and heard the threats voiced by Sir and his cohorts. She let out a small whimper as she tried to prop herself up off the bed. Kurt was quickly bent down and met Rachel eyes. "Rachel, I'm sorry I am so sorry". Rachel saw Kurt's blue eyes begin to tear up. At first she was confused, not knowing why Kurt was apologizing when it was her fault they were both here. It was her fault they were both broken. It was her fault that they were trapped. Rachel followed Kurt's eye line as he looked up and towards Sir and the henchmen. Her confusion left her quickly as she realized that things were about to get worse. The pain was about to intensify, and there was nothing either of them could do to stop it. "Kurt, its ok. We will be ok" Rachel tried to sound strong as she reassured Kurt. Her own emotions betrayed her rouse of strength as tears began to poor down her checks. She saw Kurt reach out to wipe them away but before he could offer comfort he was picked up roughly by one of the henchman. Rachel tried to lift herself off the bed to help Kurt but she let out another yelp of pain as her body gave out on her. Rachel knew she had to help Kurt. She tired to get up again but this time she felt a pair of strong and intimidating arms grab her around the waist and toss her to the hard ground. Rachel let out a harsh yell as pain racked her body. She braced herself for more pain to come but felt her legs being spread as the large man began to straddle her. She let out a whimper.

Blaine curled in himself as he heard the struggle intensify in the other room. He wanted to break through the wall to rush in and beat those little shits to the ground. But he knew he couldn't. Blaine tried to yell comforting words meant for Kurt and Rachel mixed with insults directed towards Sir and the henchmen. He kept on yelling not sure if his words were doing anything but drowning out the screams of his friends. Blaine looked at the phone there was no phone call coming in. There was nothing to save him. He was helpless. Just when Blaine though he was in the deepest layer of personal hell he heard Kurt's voice call out to him in horror. "NO BLAINE! HELP!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh gosh, ok. rough chapter for me to write, so that is why it is short. Also i promise that despite the ending that our three characters are not out of the woods yet! So there is still more to come! eek! CHAPTER WARNINGS! RAPE, BLOOD, GORE, GENERAL TORTURE! if you don't like it don't read it! Also i don't own glee! ok hope you enjoy this chapter and if you all are lucky you might get a new chapter as early as tomorrow...as for know i am going to crawl into a hole to hopefully escape this badly written chapter! **

* * *

><p>Blaine's heart stopped in his chest. His breathing hitched. Kurt was in the chair. Blaine wanted to yell out to Kurt, to comfort him. But instead Blaine was pulled back into his past nightmares.<p>

_ "So many toys to play with. Oh the fun we will have." Sir turned quickly and faced Blaine.__ Blaine continued to struggle against his bonds. But the stayed firmly in place. Sir quickly stepped towards Blaine who began to yell once more as Sir's hands brought a thick metal collar towards his throat, Sir laughed as he clamped the collar on silencing Blaine mid-scream as the boy's windpipe was crushed mercilessly under the unforgiving metal. Blaine's hazel eyes widened in horror, as Sir casually flicked a small controller with various buttons on its face in between his fingers. "I love playing with new toys Blaine, don't you? And it's always nice to share your new toys with your friends isn't?" Sir asked condescendingly. "Let's see how fun my new toy actually is." At that moment Sir quickly hit the largest button on the controller and white hot pain blossomed at the connection point between the collar and Blaine's neckline. The pain seared through his entire body as the boy let out an involuntary scream of agony. _

Kurt struggled to find his breath. But the harsh metal collar gave no yield to his crushed windpipe. Kurt tried to scream but found that his voice was rendered useless underneath the metal collar. Sir's eyes gleamed as he pulled out the remote for one of his favorite toys. There was no pretense or speech given to warn Kurt of the incoming pain, just a quick press of the button and Kurt's body became prisoner to the hot searing pain of electricity coursing through his body. His muscles tensed and seized underneath the leather bonds, his crushed windpipe let out a strangled yell of pain. Kurt's mind couldn't comprehend anything but the pain. After what seemed like hours the pain stopped. Kurt's body slacked with the loss of paralyzing electricity and his head dropped onto his chest, as darkness surrounded him.

Rachel whimpered as she felt Andy spreading her legs against her will. Rachel knew she had to get out. She brought her knee up quickly and made contacted with Andy's groin. The large man let out high pitched moan and fell onto his side. Rachel took this opportunity to make a run for it. She quickly stood up as her eyes found the door to the hallway. Sir and Rex wearing busy restraining Kurt the chair to notice Rachel sprinting towards the door, Rachel was almost there when a harsh crack echoed through the room. Black spots began to edge into Rachel's eye sight as she struggled to stay conscious. Andy laughed as he grabbed the stunned girl and dragged her back to the corner. "You would be wise mind you ways, miss Rachel." Andy said as he reached behind him and pulled a large knife out from his back pocket. Rachel barely registered the blade before Andy plunged the knife into the girl's thigh. A spurt of blood poured out from the fresh wound and Rachel began to scream in anguish. "Ahh the songbird sings." Andy said as he twisted the knife deeper into Rachel's leg. Rachel couldn't recognize her own voice as she screamed. Her brain couldn't process the amount of pain that radiated throughout her body. Rachel's vision began to blur even further and the pain threatened to overtake her. "That will teach you not run." Andy dropped his knife and began to unbutton his pants. Soon the remains of Rachel's clothing were thrown across the room and Andy began to thrust into the young girl. Rachel's body couldn't handle the pain anymore. She let out one last anguished scream before unconsciousness took hold.

Blaine's body had given out from underneath him. He was both trapped inside his own head with the haunting memories of his own torture and the present torture of hearing his friends endure the same pain. Blaine was sure that they would all be dead soon. He friends from pain and himself from going mentally insane, as Blaine let himself succumb to the terror that surrounded him he heard the faint sound of a phone ringing. His heart leapt in his chest. He looked down at the small cell phone and saw that there was an incoming call. Blaine hand shook violently as he pressed the call button and answered the phone. "DAD!" he screamed into the speaker.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay for a new chapter up quickly! Ok this chapter is just as graphic if not more so than the last...so PLEASE IF YOU DON't LIKE IT DON'T READ IT! Ok wow, i promise i am normal and not creepy/sadistic human being...so please don't judge me by the type of fiction i write! As always i don't own Glee or any of its characters...ok hope you all like it**

* * *

><p>The phone let of a soft ring, Blaine's heart leapt in his chest and he quickly answered the phone with a shout. "DAD!"<p>

"No, I'm sorry Blaine. This is Ms. Finely, your father's secretary. He sends his regrets that he was unable to call you himself, but as you may know he is very busy. Now I understand there is some emergency, which I am also very sorry. Your father has requested that you explain the situation to me and I will relay the necessary information."

The flicker hope in Blaine's head was quickly squelched by the rehearsed and uncaring voice on the other end of the line.

"Please, Ms. Finely. I need to speak to my father. It is an emergency that only he can fix." Blaine tired to steady his voice to sound forceful in his pleas for his father, but the vast amount of fear and hopelessness shone through in his small voice.

"Blaine, I am very sorry. Please know that your father is concerned but unable to speak to you at the moment."

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THE AMOUNT OF CONCERN MY FATHER HAS AT THE MOMENT. I'LL I KNOW IS THAT I NEED TO SPEAK TO HIM! THIS IS A LIFE OR DEATH SITAUATION!" Blaine shouted into the small phone, rage causing his body to shake violently.

He could her Mr. Finely voice strain, as she was not expecting this type of reaction. "I will see what I can do." Blaine heard the phone click and the sickening elevator type hold music sounded from the phones speaker. Blaine snuck against the wall and once again let himself succumb to tears.

"Oh, Kurt. There is no time for sleeping just yet." Sir said with a grin as the young boy slacked in the chair and let his head fall onto his chest. "We are just getting started." Sir said as he turned back to the duffle bag in the corner. Rex, in turn and loosened the metal collar that was around Kurt's neck allowing airflow back through the bruised vocal chords. Kurt let out a small cough and took in a shuddering breath. He raised his head hoping the torture was over. As he senses came back to him a fresh scent of blood wafted over to his corner of the room, Kurt's eyes widened as he turned to the source of the smell and saw an unconscious Rachel Berry lying in a pool of blood, with a very aroused Andy thrusting mercilessly into her. The young girls body moved limply along with the moment. Bile quickly rose in Kurt's throat and as he tried to lean over to vomit. He was still bound to the chair so the sickness came out and spread down his neck and chin. He couldn't bear to watch the revolting scene in front of him. His body began to shake as nausea continued to roll within his stomach. "Looks like the queer doesn't enjoy a little hetro sex" Rex said with a laugh.

"Rex, you know we don't talk like that. I have nothing against Kurt's sexual orientation because frankly it doesn't matter. What does matter is that he is able to endure the fun we have planned." Sir said as he stepped closer to Kurt holding a hammer, some nails, and a very sharp knife.

Blaine began to rock back in forth. He barely registered the voices from the other room that came form the speaker in the corner. He just wanted his dad, he wanted this all to be over. After five minutes of the repetitious hold music a voice sounded on the line. "Blaine, I have gotten a hold of your father, I am connecting you now." Blaine heard a beep. And the deep voice of his father came through the speaker…."Blaine, this better be important."

"Dad." Blaine wanted to break down. He had succeeded in getting his father on the phone. They were going to be ok, Kurt and Rachel were going to be ok. "Dad, Sir kidnapped Kurt and Rachel, he is torturing them right now! Dad please, I don't know what he wants, Dad I am so scared." Blaine's words were made thick by his tears.

"Dammit, has he laid a hand on you Blaine because if he has you know we have to call the police." Mr. Anderson replied.

"No dad, that is why my friends are in this mess. He is using them for leverage." Blaine said with a sniff.

"Ok, is there anyway I can talk to this bastard?"

"I will try to get him to come in here." Blaine replied.

Kurt pushed himself back into the chair in attempts to escape the nearing knife. Sir's eyes gleamed with glee as he brought the knife to Kurt chest and made a slice in the boy's shirt. Kurt gasped as the knife caught on his skin and made a shallow cut. "Oh, darling that was nothing." Sir said as he cut Kurt's button down to shreds. Kurt could feel the cold air on his exposed skin and his body began to shiver. Sir began to raise the knife in preparation of striking when Blaine's voice came through the speaker sharp and clear. "STOP! I HAVE MY DAD ON THE PHONE YOU BASTARD! A DEAL IS DEAL!"

Sir snarled, and nodded to Rex who went over to Adam who was zipping up his pants in the corner. "Looks like our fun is over for know. But don't get to comfortable." Sir said as he plunged the knife into the back of Kurt's hand and left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Eep! Sorry its been a while but for you tumblr peeps you know that the past few days have been crazy! KLAINE SEX RIOTS! gosh nov 8th will be amazing. Ok now back to the story. The situation is getting a bit brighter for our trio...just a bit. I think there will be maybe 2 or 3 chapters till the end...ok like always i dont own glee or any of its characters! Ok enjoy...also reviews are loved!**

* * *

><p>A blood curdling scream sounding through the speaker in Blaine's room as Sir burst through the door. Blaine nearly threw the phone at him before sprinting towards the open door in attempts to save Kurt and Rachel. Blaine didn't even see the two burley men come in between him and escape. Before Blaine could slide between the two men he was hoisted effortlessly into the air by Rex who let out a hearty laugh. Sir turned around with a smirk, "Not so fast Mr. Anderson, your father and I have to make some arrangements. You didn't think I would let you out before I had my needs met?" With that Sir put the small cell phone to his ear and left the room to continue his conversation with Blaine's father.<p>

Kurt didn't think that his body could take any more pain. He felt himself let out an involuntary guttural scream as the knife plunged into skin and bone. As the pain coursed through his body the edges of his vision began to darken, and within moments Kurt's head slumped unto his chest as his body drifted into unconsciousness.

"KURT! RACHEL! PLEASE! KURT! PLEASE ANSWER ME! RACHEL!" Blaine was screaming his lungs out. His voice was hoarse and his throat was begging for relief. Sir had left the room fifteen minutes ago and Blaine was terrified that he no longer heard sounds of life coming from the other room. Andy and Rex had left the room and were guarding the door from the hallway. Blaine's head was telling him that there was no hope. That he and his friends were doomed. But Blaine ignored his logic and kept screaming out his friend's names. Suddenly, mid-scream, Blaine heard the door to the room open. Blaine looked and saw Sir, looking a bit defeated by still smug with a grin on his face.

"Your father and I have come to an arrangement. As soon as the money is transferred to my account you and your friends will be allowed to leave." Sir said and quickly left the room. No other description of the phone call was given. Blaine watched as Sir and his henchmen retreated, leaving the door to the room open. Blaine slowly stood up from the floor and cautiously walked out of the room, preparing to be stopped roughly by the henchman. Blaine made it to the hallway and the men were nowhere in sight. Blaine quickly ran down the hall to the adjacent room. He carefully twisted the door knob and the door swung open. Blaine let out a sharp gasp and his eyes widened as he looked into the room.

His eyes first landed on Kurt who was strapped to the chair that Blaine once sat in. Kurt's head was slumped onto his chest and he was clearly unconscious. Blaine quickly ran over to the boy and yelped in horror as he saw a large knife sticking out of his right hand. Blood had covered the wound and had spilled onto the arm of the chair. Blaine held back the urge to retch at the sight, knowing that he needed to help Kurt and not let his squeamish stomach get in the way. Blaine bent down so that he was eye level with Kurt and began to rip the hem of his shirt off in order to form a makeshift bandage. He then began to slowly pull the knife out of Kurt's hand, thanking what ever being that was out there, that the wound wasn't very deep. As he pulled out the knife Kurt's breathing hitched and his head shot up, eyes wide with pain. Kurt let out a guttural scream, "STOP PLEASE STOP! BLAINE HELP!". Blaine jumped back in shock, but quickly returned to Kurt and put his hands on the boy's checks trying to comfort him. "Kurt, Kurt! Shh, I am here. It's ok! I am sorry, just shh!" Blaine was frantic as he tried to calm the screaming boy down. Kurt finally stopped as his eyes found Blaine's. "Blaine! Oh god, Blaine it hurts so bad."

"I know Kurt, shh I am going to try to stop the bleeding." Blaine said as he rubbed his fingers across Kurt's check, trying to dry the tears that the frightened boy had shed. "This might hurt Kurt but I promise after this it will be better. Are you going to be ok?" Blaine asked as he searched Kurt's red rimmed eyes. Kurt breathed in harshly and nodded. Blaine gingerly lifted Kurt's injured hand and began to wrap the torn fabric around it tightly. Kurt held his breath and screwed his eyes shut. Soon the pain subsided into a dull ached and Kurt felt the bonds that restrained him to the chair being loosened. As soon as the straps fell off his body Kurt fell off of the chair and into Blaine's arms. He began to shake with sobs and Blaine ran a comforting hand up and down his back. "Kurt, I am so sorry. It's all over now, we will be out of here soon." Blaine cooed into Kurt's ear. Kurt wanted to believe him, he wanted to believe that everything would be ok, that they would all get out of here in one piece. That he, Blaine, and Rachel would be safe again. It was then that Kurt pulled back from Blaine eyes wide with horror. "Oh god, Rachel!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Warnings for this chapter: Blood, gore, swearing...just general horror stuff! also i have already started to write chp 14 so whilst this chp ends in a major cliffy i wont be keeping you in susupense for long dearies! ok enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Blaine felt Kurt pull out of his embrace with a start and heard the young boy let out a gasp…"Oh god, Rachel!" Blaine saw Kurt's blue eyes widen as he turned his head towards the corner of the room where a small figure was curled against the wall.<p>

Blaine gently slid Kurt out of his arms and hesitantly approached the broken Rachel Berry. As he got closer the tenor's feet slid on a viscous substance, Blaine let out a strangled yelp as his body hit the floor with a loud thud. Kurt moved as fast as he could despite his injuries and was by his fallen friend in an instant. "Blaine, are you ok? What happened!" Kurt said his voice high with worry.

"I slipped on something" Blaine replied wincing as he propped himself up on his elbows. Blaine looked down at the floor and saw that a large puddle of red liquid had caused him to fall. Kurt's eyes followed Blaine's and they both took in a breathe in shock. "Blood." Blaine said as he followed the trail with his eyes. The thick puddle was stemming from a large gash in the young girl's thigh.

Rachel was deathly pale and her breathing was shallow and irregular. There was a stream of blood coming from what appeared to be stab wound in her upper thigh. Her clothes were torn and there little fabric left on her body. Blaine shuddered at the thought of what action caused this to happen. The only color left in the young girl's complexion was the array of bruises that littered her body. Blaine was in shock; his mind couldn't comprehend the sight in front of him. He stood there silently his eyes widened in unbelief.

Kurt tired to hold back the tears as he looked down on the beaten girl. "Rachel, I'm sorry" he whispered as he dropped to his knees and began to asses the damage. Kurt knew that they had to stop the bleeding first. "Blaine, I need some of you shirt we have to wrap Rachel's leg." The boy said not looking up from Rachel's face. "Blaine, please I need you to help me." Kurt didn't here Blaine move which caused the younger boy to look up. He saw Blaine's face lose its color as the shorter boy began to tremble. Kurt stood up slowly, being wary of the pain shooting through his body. Kurt grabbed Blaine by the shoulders and shook him gently. "Blaine, look at me." Dim hazel eyes met bright blue ones, as Blaine shoved his head into Kurt's shoulder and began to weep. Kurt shushed the boy as he ran a hand through dampened curls. "Blaine, I know this is hard, but we both need to be strong. There is no way that Rachel will survive unless we help her right now, and I need your help to that. I need you to be strong. Please Blaine, be strong for Rachel, be strong for me."

Blaine looked up, his eyes shining with tears, and nodded. He stepped back and began to tear his shirt once again as he knelt down slowly next to Rachel's legs. He took in a deep breath and looked up at Kurt who was stroking Rachel's hair softly. "Kurt, Rachel might wake up when I start to wrap her leg, its going to be very painful for her. I need you to keep her still and as comfortable as possible, can you do that?" Blaine said his voice trembling. Kurt nodded and scooted himself closer to Rachel, lifting her head and placing it on his thigh. Blaine carefully lifted Rachel's injured leg off the floor and began to tightly wrap the cloth around the wound. The white shirt was quickly stained red by the amount of blood, causing Blaine to swallow hard against the rising bile in his throat. As he tightened the cloth he saw Rachel's eyes open quickly as he let out a high pitched scream.

Kurt was quick to respond as he knelt down and began to reassure the terrified girl. "Rachel, its ok. It's just Blaine trying to help. It's ok breath honey. Just breathe." Kurt said as he stroked the girls check.

"Kurt, its hurts. Please stop it hurts. Please make him stop." Rachel said in between labored breaths.

"Blaine, please hurry." Kurt said looking down at the smaller boy as he secured the cloth with a tight knot. "Ok, I am done." Blaine said looking down with a worried look at the cloth that was already soaked through with blood. "But I am not sure it will do, we need to get both you and her out of here." Blaine said as he stood up and walked towards the door of the room. He tried the handle and the door swung open. Blaine nearly sprinted out the room; barely hearing Kurt calling out from behind him.

Blaine ran through the house quickly, noticing that Sir and his henchmen had already made their getaway, after they had secured the money they were after. Blaine cursed under his breath thinking that he and his friend were left for dead in the abandoned house. Blaine's eyes scanned the open layout of the house, and soon landed on a old wall phone hung in the kitchen. He rushed over and picked it up, thanking the lucky stars that there was a dial tone. He pushed three numbers into the phone and a calm voice sounded through the line. "911, what is your emergency?"

"My name is Blaine Anderson, my friend and I have been kidnapped. They are both severely injured. We need help fast!" Blaine said his voice filled with worry.

"Ok, Blaine. I am going to need you to take a deep breath and answer a few questions. First, are your kidnappers still there, are you and your friends in danger?"

"No, the kidnappers left, and if by danger you mean life threatening injuries then yes!" Blaine was annoyed with the calmness of the voice on the other end of the line.

"Ok, do you know where you are at. Can you give me the address?" The voice said not waving despite the impatience that was in the young boys answers.

"I am not sure of the exact address, but I know it is on the edge of Geauga County, about a half mile off of Rt. 6. I can come to out to the main road to flag the ambulance down." Blaine replied.

"Ok, Blaine. Go stand out there for us. The ambulance will be as soon as possible. Do you need me to stay on the phone?"

"No thank you." Blaine said as he quickly threw the phone back in its cradle. As soon as he turned around he heard the Kurt call out his name.

"BLAINE! HELP!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello dear readers. Not much to say about this chapter. So enjoy! and also please dont hate me! Reviews are loved!**

* * *

><p>As Blaine finished securing the makeshift bandage, Kurt looked up from Rachel's pain stricken face into Blaine's eyes. "Ok, I am done." Blaine said as he looked down with a worried look at the cloth that was already soaked through with blood. "But I am not sure it will do, we need to get both you and her out of here." With that Kurt saw Blaine quickly stand up and rush towards the door, he saw him try the handle and proceed to run out of the room. "BLAINE!" Kurt called out. Blaine didn't answer and Kurt hoped with all his heart that Blaine had a plan. Kurt turned his attention back to Rachel who was once again fading fast. "Rachel, hon. I need to stay with me. Blaine is going to get help. I promise we will be alright." Kurt began to stroke the girls matted hair. "Rachel, come on please stay awake and look at me." Kurt searched Rachel's brown eyes. He stopped himself from gasping at the lack of life left in them. Usually Rachel's eyes shone with spark and intensity, now they were dull and lifeless. Kurt's heart began to race as his fear increased. He looked up towards the door, hoping to see Blaine returning. "Blaine, please hurry." He whispered. Then Kurt heard Rachel let out a small sigh as he felt the weight of her body increase in his arms. Kurt looked down with terror as he saw Rachel's body go limp and her head droop to the side. "Rachel!" he yelled as he began to pat Rachel's check in effort to awaken her. As he did Kurt noticed the lack of movement coming from Rachel's chest, he held back a scream as he put his hand up to Rachel's pale lips and cried out as he felt no warmth of breath come against his cold hand. "BLAINE! HELP!"<p>

Blaine nearly sprinted out of the kitchen and back down the hallway to the open room. He saw Kurt looking down at Rachel with horror. "Kurt, what's wrong!" Blaine breathed, as he slid on his knees landing next to Kurt. The older boy looked up and uttered three words that made Blaine's blood run cold. "She stopped breathing!"

"Shit!." Blaine said as he quickly searched his brain for the CPR lessons that he took after his last kidnapping. "Ok, Kurt. I need to run out to the main road and flag down the ambulance. Just turn right at the end of the driveway and get out to the main highway! Can you do that?" Blaine said as he began to position Rachel flat on the ground. Blaine looked at the stunned Kurt. "Kurt, answer me!" Blaine said shouting at the paler boy. "Kurt, if you don't flag down the ambulance Rachel will die. I need you to do this!" Kurt stood up on shaky legs, looking at Blaine as he placed two fingers on the side of Rachel's throat. He gave one last look before sprinting out the door.

Blaine placed two fingers on Rachel's pulse point and pressed firmly. Blaine swore loudly as he felt no sign of life from the young girl, he positioned himself over the Rachel's chest and splayed his fingers out wide as he began pump Rachel's heart. He felt the small bones in Rachel's chest crack from the force but continued on, his counts echoing in the empty room. "26 and 27 and 28 and 29 and 30". Blaine bent down and carefully pinched Rachel's nose shut and blew two breaths into her mouth. Her chest rose slightly, but not as much as Blaine expected it too. He grimaced as he resumed his compressions. Blaine repeated the process three more times before checking for a pulse again. He found none. "Fuck! Rachel please, you can't die here!" Blaine yelled as he increased his efforts. His arms and chest burned as he lost count of how many times he had restarted his compressions. "Kurt, where are you?" Blaine said after breathing into Rachel's unresponsive body for the umpteenth time.

Kurt's body was screaming at him to stop. To give up. But he kept running towards the main road. His lungs ached from the heavy breathing. His legs felt like they would give out on him. He hunched over in the middle of the old dirt road and began to retch. He stood up and sucked in the air harshly. He strained his ears for any sign that he was near the main road. In the distance he heard the faint shrill of sirens. At once he stood up and began to sprint finally turning a corner and finding the payment of the main route. He saw the ambulance rounding a sharp curve as he threw his arms in the air and desperately began to shout trying to gain the attention of the emergency vehicle. The ambulance quickly pulled off the main road as a young paramedic hopped out of the front and ran over to Kurt. "Are you Blaine?"

"No, my name is Kurt. Blaine is back at the house. Rachel isn't breathing. He is trying to do CPR. Please we have to go help!" Kurt said as he grabbed the paramedics hand and started to run back down the dirt road.

"Woah, Kurt. Slow down. How about we get you in the ambulance and you tell us where to go. You need medical attention; you look to be in pretty bad shape." The young paramedic said as he motioned for his partner to bring out the stretcher. "Come on Kurt. Lets get you checked out and then we will go get your friends."

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! RACHEL IS DYING! WE HAVE TO GO HELP HER!" Kurt yelled at the tops of his lung, as fear and anger raged through his body.

The two paramedics looked at each other with wide eyes, not sure what to think of the broken boys outburst.

"Ok, Kurt. Let's go! Brian, go ahead and call for backup I think we are going to need it." The first paramedic said as he jumped in the back of the ambulance. "Come on Kurt, lets go help your friends, by the way, my name Joe." Kurt looked up at the ambulance hesitantly he soon allowed himself to be pulled up into the cab and they began to sped down the old abandoned dirt road.


	15. Chapter 15

** Sorry this has taken so long to get up! Its been a crazy week..umm a few notes...CHARACTER DEATH WARNING! also there is probably one more chapter left of this story...ok hope you all enjoy! **

Kurt's body began to betray him as the ambulance sped down the thin dirt road. He couldn't control the shaking that racked his body and his head was swimming with dizziness. Joe, the paramedic, had tried and failed at trying to medically attend to Kurt. But that didn't stop him from forcing a warming blanket over the boys shaking shoulders and throwing continued worried glances in his direction. Kurt kept his eyes focused out the back windows watching the main road quickly disappear as the dirt road led closer to the house. Kurt's heart beat fast in his chest as his thought turned to Blaine and Rachel.

Blaine's body seemed to be working on its own accord; his mind was a steady stream of recounting to thirty over and over again followed by two quick breaths into Rachel's cold and seemingly dead lips. Tears were streaming down the young boys face as despair filled his heart. The logical side of his brain was telling him that he should give up that Rachel was dead, but his heart pushed him to keep pumping life into the small girl. Blaine was exhausted he had been doing CPR for about twenty minutes while Kurt had run to catch the ambulance. Just when Blaine felt like he couldn't bear to do any more compressions he heard the shrill sound of the emergency sirens as they neared the house. He stopped mid compression and lifted Rachel off the floor her body sagged limply in his arms as he ran out of the darkened room and towards the front door.

As the ambulance pulled up to the house Brian, the driver, jumped out quickly and ran to the rear of the truck. Joe quickly flung the back doors open and began to hand Brian the stretcher. "Kurt, I am gonna need you to stay out here. We have called for back up they should be here any minute. You have to let them help you, you are pretty beat up. Kurt, do you understand?" Joe said as he searched the boy's dim eyes. Kurt let out small nod. He then watched as the two paramedics raced into the small house. Less than a minute later Kurt saw the backup ambulance pull up quickly and two more paramedics approach him. "Sal why don't you go inside and help Brian and Joe, I will take care of this one." The female paramedic said as she stepped up to Kurt. "Hi there, my name is Hannah what's yours." Kurt looked up at Hannah and began to speak but his words were stopped by a cry of horror coming from inside the house.

As Blaine neared the door he saw it burst open and two young paramedics rush in. Blaine looked up with tear filled eyes as he sunk to his knees. He felt two strong hands on his shoulders as another pair lifted Rachel from his arms. As soon as the weight of the unconscious girl was taken away Blaine looked up in horror. He struggled to stand to help Rachel. But his body gave out beneath him. "Hey, hey its ok we are going to help her. Just relax, and tell me your name." The paramedic asked trying to calm Blaine as he began to shake.

"My name is Blaine, and she is Rachel, please please help her, she stopped breathing and…oh god please don't let her die. She can't die here! I can't let her die here!" Blaine said as sobs racked his body.

"Ok, Blaine I need to calm down and breath. We are going to do the best we can to help Rachel. Brian how are her vitals?" Joe asked as he turned away from Blaine. "I can't find a pulse; we are going to try to shock her." Brian said as he leapt up and ran out to the ambulance. He was back within seconds with another paramedic. Blaine watched as the paramedics sent shocks into Rachel's body, each one causing her body to jerk slightly. Blaine's body shook violently as he strained against the strong hold that Joe had upon him. "Rachel, please don't die. You are stronger than this. You can't die here. Please, please…" Blaine kept talking despite his sobs. It wasn't until he saw the two paramedics trying to revive Rachel stop their movements and look up with grim expressions; that his heart sank. Blaine heart felt like it was being torn in half as he let out a horrendous scream of agony.

As soon as the scream hit his ears Kurt jumped out of the ambulance and rushed into the house. Hannah tried to restrain him but failed as Kurt burst from her arms. He ran up the walkway, immediately he saw Blaine curled up on the floor shaking with tears as Rachel's body was put on the stretcher and covered up with a thin white sheet. Kurt's vision began to darken on the edges as he collapsed on the front stoop of the house.

'


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright kiddos, we are nearing the end. A few more chapters to go...Warning of medical procedures discussed in this chp...also don't sue me if my facts are wrong! Enjoy this chapter next one should be up soon. **

* * *

><p>The first thing he registered was beeping, two different sets to be exact. One was slow and sporadic while the second was steady and a bit faster. In his head he knew what the beeping meant but before he could place it he fell back into the darkness he had come out of.<p>

Blaine heard a loud thud amidst his own sobs. He looked up and saw the crumpled body of Kurt laying on the front stoop of the house. At that moment Blaine's brain had completely disconnected from his body, he no longer could control himself he vaguely registered him body convulsing with tears and pain, he barely noticed himself being lifted in a fireman's carry by Joe. The only thing he knows for sure that Sir has succeeded in breaking Blaine.

Both Blaine and Kurt are rushed to the local hospital. Kurt is taken up to the ICU immediately. Blaine is mostly unresponsive, not giving any recognition to the doctors and their questions. Blaine only came out of his reverie when the doctors said Kurt's name. As soon as Blaine heard the name of his best friend he sat up quickly in bed. "Kurt, where's Kurt? Is he ok? Is he…" Blaine couldn't finish the last sentence.

"Blaine, Kurt is fine. He is in the ICU he has some pretty extensive injuries but he is stable for the time being and we hope to move him down here in a few hours or so…would you like to be in the same room?" An older doctor with kind eyes looked down at the terrified boy. Blaine could only nod as he fell back onto the pillows of the hospital bed. "Alright, its going to be ok Blaine you are both safe now. My name is Dr. Mason; we are here to take care of you. Are you ready to tell us what happened to you and your friends?"

Blaine looked up and Dr. Mason with wide and fearful eyes. "He killed her. Rachel is dead." Blaine said his voice sounding flat.

"I am very sorry about your friend Rachel, Blaine. I am sure the paramedics did all they could to revive her. But sometimes the damage is too much to repair. Why don't you get some rest we will wake you up when Kurt is transferred?" With that Dr. Mason nodded to the nurses and left the room. Blaine saw the nurse take a vile and place it into the IV port in his arms and push the plunger down, the effects of the medication came quickly and soon Blaine drifted into a deep sleep.

Once again he registered the beeping noises this time they were more in tune with each other. One was still a bit lagging behind the other but it wasn't as sporadic as before. He felt an odd sensation as he breathed, as if it wasn't his own body controlling the breaths. He willed his eyes to open. The room was bright, almost too bright. He blinked quickly trying to allow his eyes to adjust. Then he heard it a soft reassuring voice, "Kurt?". He knew that voice he moved his head slowly towards the direction of the voice and he found a pair of hazel eyes staring right back into his, from a hospital bed that was next to his. Kurt tried to speak but found he couldn't. He tried to convey his confusion in his eyes. "Kurt, oh my gosh. I can't believe you are awake. Hold on don't move let me call the doctor." Blaine said in a rush. He quickly found a little remote control near his bed and pressed a large green button. In a matter of seconds a young nurse with blonde hair walked into the room, "Everything ok Blaine?" she asked not yet noticing that Kurt was awake. "KURTS AWAKE!" Blaine yelled as he pointedly wildly towards the other bed. The blonde nurse raised her eyebrows at the volume of Blaine's voice. She then turned her attention to Kurt, she let out a small squeak when she saw a pair of piercing blue eyes looking back at her. "Oh Kurt, thank goodness. Let me go get Dr. Mason. I will be right back." With that she turned quickly and left the room.

Kurt once again turned his eyes towards Blaine. Blaine stared back as he blinked back tears. "I am so glad you are awake Kurt, I couldn't lose you. I couldn't lose you like I lost Rachel" He said tears spilled down his checks. Kurt looked over at the broken boy and desperately wanted to hold him, to assure him that it was ok. That they were ok, he tried to sit up but as he did the blonde nurse and an older looking doctor came into the room. "Whoa there Kurt, don't try to sit up just yet." The doctor said as he walked towards the bed. "Kurt, I am Dr. Mason I need to know if you are in any pain. Please hold up one finger for yes, two for no. Do you understand?" Kurt looked up at Dr. Mason and held up two shaky fingers. "Ok, good. Do you know where you are?" One finger. "Great, now Kurt you have been in the hospital under sedation for about a week, that also means that we have you on a ventilator. I am going to attempt to remove the ventilator so that you can talk, but you will still be on ox. I am going to attempt to remove the ventilator so that you can talk, but you will still be on oxygen until your body heals a bit more, do you understand? Kurt nodded and held up one finger. Dr. Mason nodded and positioned himself near Kurt's head. "Ok on the count of three I need you to blow out and I am going to pull out the ventilator you will feel a bit of discomfort. One, two, three." Dr. Mason pulled the tube out of Kurt's throat with a swift motion and Kurt let out a week cough. "Blaine." Kurt rasped.

"Welcome back Kurt. Like I said before my name is Dr. Mason. Do you know why you are in the hospital?" Kurt shook his head in confirmation unwilling to feel the pain of talking. "Can you tell me what the last thing you remember is?"

"The ambulance." Kurt whispered. "Blaine was with Rachel. Where is Rachel?" he continued looking over to Blaine his eyes wide.

"Oh Kurt" Blaine said as more tears fell down his cheeks, and Kurt heard the second set of beeps speed up in rapid pace.


	17. Epilogue

"The ambulance." Kurt whispered. "Blaine was with Rachel. Where is Rachel?" he continued looking over to Blaine his eyes wide.

"Oh Kurt" Blaine said as more tears fell down his cheeks, and Kurt heard the second set of beeps speed up in rapid pace. Blaine's breathing started to speed up. Kurt looked on in horror as Blaine's face lost all color and his eyes widened. Dr. Mason quickly switched his attention from Kurt to Blaine.

"Blaine, just calm down. Its ok. Blaine listen to me and just breath." Dr. Mason continued to encourage Blaine, but it wasn't helping. Blaine's chest heaved as he strived for air that wasn't coming. Kurt continued to watch as Dr. Mason and the blonde nurse tend to Blaine it wasn't until something was injected into Blaine's IV port that his breathing returned to normal and the beeping of his heart monitor lined up again with Kurt's. Blaine eyes shut slowly and he slumped back against the bed.

Kurt's eyes had welled up with tears. He was so confused the last thing he remembered was running for the ambulance while Blaine performed CPR on Rachel. Kurt's head spun as a deep sense of fear and dread crept through him. "Dr. Mason, where is Rachel?" Dr. Mason's eyes turned sad as he sat himself on the edge of Kurt's bed. He took a deep breath and began to tell Kurt of all that had happened.

_One Week Later_

Kurt and Blaine stood side by side in a small graveyard. A Rabbi was speaking comforting words over a beautifully adorned casket. Blaine had tear tracks running down his checks. Kurt, on the other hand, just stood there with a solemn look as he studied the small casket. It was white with gold detailing on top was a small gold star. Kurt held back a smile as he remembers the young girls affinity for them. As the Rabbi finished speaking Kurt watched with dry eyes as the casket was lowered into the ground. At the head of the grave was a polished stone.

_Rachel Barbara Berry_

_December 18th, 1994-Feburary 26th, 2011_

_RIP: You will forever be our singing angel_

Soon the small crowd began to dissipate. Kurt looked over to the Berry family. The two men were both kneeling by the grave holding each other as they cried. Kurt wanted to go to them and offer comfort but knew that it wouldn't do much good. The two boys stood for another moment before Kurt put his arm around Blaine's waist and led him down a small hill to the car. "Are you ok to drive?" Kurt asked Blaine softly. Blaine looked up with Kurt, his eyes shinning with tears. Kurt immediately pulled the smaller boy into a hug. "Blaine, shh its ok. We are ok now."

"Kurt its all my fault. It's all my fault. Rachel is dead, and oh god and you were so broken I though you were dead to. I am sorry it's all my fault." Blaine said his words muffled by Kurt's embrace. Kurt pulled back and looked into Blaine's eyes. "Blaine it is no one's fault except for that sick fuck of a man named Sir. And he will be taken care of shortly. Your father has hired out the best men to hunt for him and bring him what he deserves. Sir will be caught. Blaine please listen to me. I love you and I want you to know that this isn't your fault."

Blaine's breathing hitched with Kurt's last sentence. "You what?"

Kurt looked quizzically at Blaine. His pale checks then blushed as he realized what he had just said. "Oh Blaine, I am sorry this is the completely wrong time for me to say that but I just…"

Before Kurt could finish Blaine caught his mouth in a loving kiss. The two pulled each other closer as the kiss intensified. Blaine pulled back after a while and looked at Kurt with tears still in his eyes. "I love you to, and I am so sorry for all that has happened. But I know that as long as you are here with me it will all be ok."

* * *

><p><strong>We made it to the end kiddies, sorry if this was a lame ending i always struggle with writing ends. Umm but i hope you enjoyed this story. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! If you want to read more of my stuff check out "Like a Ticking Time Bomb" or a new story i will be starting soon! Thanks again loves...oh also if you want to find me on tumblr my blog is biggestdreamerofthemall(dot)tumblr(dot)com! Thanks again MWAH! <strong>


End file.
